invincible_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invincible Vol 1 1
Invincible #1 is the first issue of Invincible. It was released January 22, 2003. Plot Invincible is carrying David Hiles who has turned himself into a living bomb out to the Arctic. He then throws Hiles away from himself before he explodes in mid air, the explosion pushes Invincible to the ground into the snow. Invincible then gets up and flies away. Four months earlier Mark Grayson reads an issue of Science Dog while using the toilet. His mother, Debbie Grayson knocks on the bathroom door reminding him that if he doesn't hurry up he will be late for school. He assures her that he won't be late, he comes down the stairs after getting ready for school with ten minutes to spare. Mark questions his mother on his father's whereabouts though this is a mystery to her as well, he then asks her to turn on the television. On the news they see Mark's father fighting a Dragon-Like monster in Taiwan as Omni-Man, his heroic identity. As school ends Mark is leaving when his friend, William Clockwell catches up to him. William asks him whether or not he'd like to accompany himself and a few others to Shenanigans later that night. Mark tells him that he can't go because of his job at Burger Mart which he had to be at in 20 minutes. William remembering about Mark's job understands but tells Mark that it sucks to him, Mark sarcastically thanks him before the two part ways. Mark goes to take the trash out at Burger Mart, as he attempts to throw the trash bag into the dumpster it gets thrown far into the sky instead because Mark had unknowingly started to receive his powers. Later at The Grayson Household, Debbie Grayson insists that Mark and herself start dinner seeing as she assumed his father wouldn't be home anytime soon. Mark begins to talk about his day when his father flies in the room super fast, joining them at the table and cutting Mark off. He tells them that his reason for being late is because there was an enchanted flood in Egypt that he had to deal with on his way over. Debbie asks Nolan about the situation involving the dragon in which Nolan responds that it was easy to defeat once he found out who was controlling it. She then tells him that his publisher had called about the progress of his next book, in which she told them that Nolan was on one of his "research trips". Nolan tells her that he'd have to take a day of that weekend and write a book for them. Debbie then asks Mark about his day, he tells them that he thinks he's getting super powers finally. After dinner Mark decides to test out which powers he has, he goes on to the roof planning to jump off as his Dad says flying is a reflex. Though if he didn't have the power he was betting on having his Dad' s invulnerability to protect him. Mark closes his eyes and jumps off the roof, though he never reaches the ground as he does have the ability of flight and he hovers in the air. Mark then flies into the night sky. Weeks later Mark stops three criminals from escaping the pursuing authorities following a failed diamond heist. The criminals are confused of Mark's intentions as the disguise he was wearing was misleading. His father who witnessed the whole interaction takes Mark to the costume designer of the superhero community, Art Rosenbaum. While at his shop Mark tries on several costumes. But Nolan suddenly has to leave because a villain named Gridlock is tearing up the East Side Bridge. Mark tells Art that he wants a more iconic costume, and Art tells Mark that he'd see what he could come up with if Mark could figure out a superhero name. Days later Mr.Hiles is ending his class, he informs everyone that due to the majority not being done he is assigning the class assignment as homework. As everyone leaves he calls Derek to stay behind as he needs to have a word with him. While going into his locker Mark witnesses a bully picking on Steve White. He tells the guy to leave Steve alone though this makes the him get into Mark's face and push him. Mark then pushes the bully into the lockers accidentally using his super strength. Mark is then sent to the principal's office, he explains the situation and the principal understands completely though he tells him to be careful as the bully was almost twice his size and that he wasn't invincible. Mark then starts smiling as he has found his superhero name at last. Later Bank robbers attempt to escape after robbing Nickle & Dime Saving & Loans. As they try to get away to their getaway truck they are surprised to see Mark in his new costume holding the truck in the air. One of the robbers point their gun at him but he warns them not to shoot as he's Invincible. Notes *Mark's high school is named Reginald Vel Johnson High School. The principal is modeled after actor Reginald VelJohnson, and his name is is B.N. Winslow, VelJohnson played Carl Winslow on the television show, Family Matters. *The first costume Mark tries on is eventually used by the hero Bulletproof. *A girl who appears to be Samantha Wilkins is sitting behind Mark in class. However Eve's first appearance is credited as Invincible #2. *Steve White is a parody of Steve Urkel, a popular character from Family Matters.